darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkseeker
Allow me to educate you on the meaning of destruction, for I am destruction and darkness incarnate - Darkseeker History A mysterious being of unknown origin and age who comes from the Vengence Chronicles universe, he seeks to literally end reality and bring nothingness, given his current power growth rate, that is a certain possibility, he is currently a member of Shadowblood and is partnered with Majora and Morgoth while serving under Kronos, the titan king, his true thoughts and motives are unknown even to the Dark Emperor due to his raving madness, his insanity has been known to even surpass Vaati and Soifon since even they are intimidated by it Personality Cruel, sadistic, disspationate, bloodthirsty, cunning, intelligient and insane, little is known about him since he tends to keep to himself, though he does enjoy the company of Majora and and Morgoth, though their relationship is purely buisness related, when he isn't doing anything important, he either performs experiments with his taint or simply stares off into space for hours on end without moving Powers and Abilities Darkseeker is able to lift a mountain easily with his strength, move at the speed of darkness, can survive insane amounts of damage before being vunerable to a seal technique, telekinetic, ageless, unkillable, can change his state of matter, can alter his density to either were he's light enough to go faster then usual or heavy enough to take a much more massive beating then usual before actually taking any damage, has no organs, power over gravity is so great that he can make blackholes if he wished it, can alter parts of or his whole body into various weapons and disguise himself through shapeshifting, can create clones of himself with same powers and abilities as the original though he can make them go supernova if he wants to damage an enemy badly, can absorb a dead body or pieces of a being to gain their powers and skills as well as a power boost, though the bigger the piece or collects more of them, the more developed the powers and skills will be, can posses an unwilling being and torture them or force the being to do something, though the time a being is possessed is dependant on how strong a person's willpower is, can fuse with a willing being, having the abilities of both Darkseeker and the other being as well as increased power, insanity makes him immune to his mind being read, can read minds, can read the future, can project his insanity into others to make it harder for them to fight, can leech off of others for energy, mastery over fire, water, earth, wind, ice, lightning, light and darkness can alter his body to render himself immune to the elements while enhancing his abilities as well, can taint and corrupt other beings and twist them into new creatures and even immensely powerful beings aren't fully immune to it's effects, can adapt to enemy powers and attacks to were he will become resillient or mutate a new ability to counter it, omnipotent and has a high regeneration rate, being able to recover from attacks within a matter of seconds Category:Villains Category:Warriors of Darkness Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Original Characters